


Cafe Latte

by Mayonayys



Series: TSLL [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/M, Gen, Multi, slow start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonayys/pseuds/Mayonayys
Summary: Kamryn is having a rough day at work when she stumbles upon a charismatic, handsome man in a coffee shop. Ongoing.





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> A spin off of TSLL, ENJOY!

It was another busy day at the office. Kamryn had gained two new clients today, had deadlines right around the corner, and was just generally swamped with work. And it was only 9 AM…

Kamryn let out a low, drawn out groan at her desk, causing a few of the other people outside of her office to look up from their work and either give her a concerned look or glare.

It was going to be one hell of a day, and to make matters worse, Olivia hadn’t come around with everyone’s coffee yet.

It was just then that Kam heard a knock at her opened office door, her boss was standing there, an annoyed look on his face.

“Olivia called in sick, if you don’t want to drink what’s in the break room, you’ll have to go get it yourself. I’m giving you a fifteen minute break to be there and back.”

Kam’s forehead hit her desk, that’s exactly what she needed…

Well, she couldn’t function without her morning latte, and the shit in the break room was awful. So, she grudgingly pulled herself to her feet, and as quickly as she could, made it down to the first floor of the building she worked in.

She wasn’t entirely sure where Olivia got their coffee from, but her best guess was the small mom and pop shop a block over.

She walked briskly to the shop, avoiding people on the ever busy street. The thought of how Olivia ever managed through this foot traffic and carried all that coffee crossed her mind, this must be why she’s in an especially bad mood in the mornings.

Finally, she arrived. Surprisingly, the place wasn’t that busy, probably due to the new Starbucks right down the street. There were people at most of the tables, but only one other person in line ahead of her.

The man in front of her was a sight for sore eyes. He was tall and muscular, with spiked blue hair. He was dressed in a nicely fitting dress shirt and suit jacket, which showed off his physique nicely, with a deep blue tie, along with a nice pair of black suit pants and dress shoes.

He seethed with power and importance, and Kamryn was in awe, jaw almost literally hanging open at the specimen before her.

As he turned his head to glance over the menu, while the baristas were busy, she got a glance at his chiseled face, and peeking out of the neck of his fancy dress shirt were dark tattoos. Kamryn’s one weakness…

If she wasn’t drooling before, she was now.

Then, she caught his eye, no doubt in the middle of her checking him out. A devilishly handsome smirk appeared on his beautiful face.

She felt the heat rise to her face, and she quickly averted her eyes, not seeing how his own eyes rolled slowly over her body.

But his attention turned back to the barista who was now ready to take his order, and was very obviously, and shamelessly, flirting with the handsome man.

He laughed at whatever joke she had made, and it was a beautiful laugh, deep and rumbling up from his very core.

Kamryn was in awe at how perfect of a man was standing in front of her. Maybe this was how Olivia made it through her mornings, maybe there were _always_ handsome men at this café.

But now it was her turn to order, and the man moved over to the side and waited patiently, and handsomely, for his drink.

She quickly ordered her chai tea latte, and then she realized, she forgot her wallet.

“I’m so sorry.” She apologized to the cashier for wasting her time, ready to leave the café, when the handsome man slid his card across the counter to the cashier.

“I’ll pay for it, if you’ll have a seat and drink it with me.” His voice was deep, low, and _perfect._

“S-sure.” Kamryn stuttered out, her tired face heating up again. She wasn’t normally this awkward of a person, but this early around such a handsome man was too much for her tired brain.

He gave her another smirk, this time showing off a row of shiny, pointy teeth, and there was just something oh so sexy about it.

He motioned for her to go pick a seat, while he waited for their drinks.

She picked a seat out by the window, and regretted it instantly. As she sat, her refection shown in the window, and she took in just how awful she looked.

She didn’t look like the proud business woman she was, but a hot mess. Her eyes had dark circles under them, her hair was ruffled about, and she had managed to smudge her mascara a little bit. And there was nothing she could do to fix it.

She tried her best to run her hands through her hair quickly to contain the frizz and curls that wanted to lay out of place, but accomplished nothing but looking like a fool.

She pouted at her reflection. This was just perfect. A handsome man wants to have coffee with her and she looks like _this_? He must really have low standards…

She was surprised when a large hand slid her latte in front of her, and the man sat down suddenly in the chair across from her.

“Rough morning?” He asked, in that beautiful smooth voice of his, which made her want to melt.

“You have no idea…” She mumbled out quickly taking a sip of her scalding latte, wincing as the liquid burnt her lips, but ignoring it.

“Looks like it.” He gave a playful grin, teasing on her ruffled appearance, and making her blush.

A moment of awkward silence passed between the few for a moment, before Kamryn realized she hadn’t yet thanked the man.

“Ah, thanks for this by the way…” She looked over the rim of her cup to him, taking in his handsome features up close. He just sat with a permanent smirk on his face, oozing confidence.

It made her jealous, really. He looked like the kind of person who breezed through life and never had a rough day, all because of those good looks and charisma.

“Don’t mention it. It’s not every day that I can get a date with a pretty woman in this city for just three dollars.” He let out a small chuckle, finally drinking a sip of his own coffee.

This struck Kamryn like a ton of bricks, and it was obvious. “T-thank you so much.” She stuttered out, her cheeks turning a rosy red at the compliment.

“M-my names Kamryn, just by the way.” She cursed herself for stuttering again, but his presence was just so intimidating and awe inspiring.

“Nice to meet you Kamryn,” He gave his most charming smile, making the girl melt in her seat, “The names Kisame. If you don’t mind me asking, what do you do?”

She gulped trying to collect herself, her hands fiddling with the top to her coffee cup.

“I’m head editor at F&B Publishing.” She boasted, she was proud of her high up position. It was hard work, but she had a lot of power in the company. She had worked her way up from just an intern, and talking about her job was one of her number one favorite things to do.

F&B publishing wasn’t a huge nationwide known company, but it was known pretty well in this city. The CEO was a pretty influential man in the community, and Kamryn was glad she could count him among one of her friends.

“That must be a very interesting job,” Kisame took another sip of his coffee, his eyes locked onto the woman in front of him, he hadn’t taken them off of her since he sat down, and it was starting to make her more nervous.

“What do you do?”

“Me? I’m just the VP of a little organization called the Akatsuki. You might have heard of us.” He gave yet another devilish grin, and Kamryn’s jaw dropped.

The Akatsuki was a multi-million dollar organization that was located right here in her city, and here she was having casual coffee with the VP of that company.

“You can’t be serious?” She asked in awe, her hands nervously gripping tighter around her coffee cup.

“Yep.” His grin never faltered, obviously amused by her reaction.

“What in the world is a man like you doing here with a girl like me?” She questioned him, still in awe.

He shrugged, “I like beautiful women, and you are most definitely a beautiful woman.” His eyes rolled over her, and when they got back up to her face, he gave her a little wink.

And of course, her phone rang. She dug in her pocket, cursing as he bosses name appeared on the screen.

“Sorry, I’ve got to take this.” She quickly stood and took her coffee out to the front of the shop and answered the phone.

 _“Where are you?! Its been well over fifteen minutes!”_ Her boss yelled over the line as soon as she picked up the phone, causing Kam to hold the phone out away from her ear.

“Ohmygod, I’m so sorry!” She responded back, worry lacing her voice.

_“Well hurry and get your ass back, you don’t wanna know what is going to happen if you’re not back in five.”_

He hung up by slamming his phone, causing Kam to jump at the loud noise.

She let out a sigh, of course she was late getting back…

Without her noticing, Kisame had come out of the café and was leaning onto the wall near her.

“What an ass.” He startled her, and she looked over to see him with a frown marring his handsome face.

“It’s his job…” She gave him a frown back, placing her phone back in her pocket. “I’ve really gotta go though… Thanks again for the coffee.” She let out a loud huff, waving at him and staring to walk away.

“Wait,” He caught up to her, putting his hand on her shoulder and turning her around to face him. He pulled out a business card and shoved it into her hands. “If you’re interested, give me a call this weekend.” That same devilish smirk was on his face as he turned to walk away before she could respond, leaving a stunned Kamryn behind.


	2. The Club

Kamryn sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was all for dressing up, but something about the short and tight skirt she was wearing didn’t seem right, she hadn’t worn this thing since her college days.

“C’mon Kam.” Olivia pouted from across the room, as she saw the look on Kams face, “you promised.”

Kamryn was clad in a black crisscross, cropped, halter top, and a dark pink high-waisted skirt, that had a small slit above the right leg. It was very flattering to her body, but much too tight for her comfort. These days, she’d stuck to wearing more professional, albeit still sexy, clothing.

“I’m coming…” Kamryn sighed out, turning form the mirror and finally putting her heels on.

“We're gonna be late!” Olivia continued to pout as she rushed Kamryn.

“I said I’m coming,” The woman huffed out as they finally exited her bedroom, and rushed out of her apartment door.

The two stood in line at the club for what seemed like hours to Kam, she didn’t miss the days of waiting out in the cold like this just for a few hours of fun. Olivia just fidgeted impatiently beside the girl the whole time, rarely talking, and anxious to get inside.

“I wonder if they’re already here…” Olivia pondered to herself.

That’s right… Kam reminded herself, they were doing this because some guy Olivia liked invited her.

“Where’d you meet this guy anyways?” Kamryn huffed out, shifting on her heels.

“The coffee shop down the street from work,” Olivia drew in an excited breath, “He works for Akatsuki, and I think he likes me too.” The brunette beamed and Kamryn paled. Did Olivia have a thing with _her_ guy?

Kamryn cursed up a storm in her head as she tried to remain a good friend. “Really, I think I met him the other day when you were gone, he seemed nice.” She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice.

“You did?” Olivia squeaked in surprise, “He’d soooo handsome isn’t he?” She swooned as she thought of her crush.

“Sure,” Kam tried to hide her frown, which went completely unnoticed by her fawning friend.

“Ohh, we're next!” Olivia bursted out, surprising Kamryn.

She hadn’t even noticed they had been moving up as they talked, her mind remained on the man she had met in the coffee shop. Tonight was already going to be a drag, but now it was just guaranteed to suck.

Finally, the two made their way into the pulsing club, the doors closing heavily behind them, blocking the sound off to the outside.

“I’m gonna go look for him,” Olivia yelled over the music to Kamryn, who just nodded.

“I guess ill go find a seat at the bar then…” She sighed to herself, wading off through the dancing patrons and snatching up the next empty set she could find. She called over the bartender and ordered her a drink, a watermelon martini.

She let out a sigh, already deeming the night a bust, and feeling bad for herself. How could her best friend snatch up the guy she had her eyes on? Or rather, was she the one snatching up the guy from Olivia? She shook her head, Olivia said he was interested in her, so she would be a good friend and let the two be happy together.

She let out a groan and placed her forehead on the cold bar.

A chuckle could be heard through the bumping music, “Didn’t expect to meet you here.”

Kamryn looked up, that voice seemed familiar. She blinked, it was her, or rather, Liv’s coffee shop guy.

“Kisame?” She tried to recall his name, raising a brow at him.

“Glad you remembered me, Kamryn.” He gave her a toothy grin, “Can I buy you a drink?”

She shook her head, “My drink should be arriving shortly,” She gave him a smile, hiding her frustration, “My friend is looking for you.”

“Your friend?”

“Yeah, Olivia,” She clarified, “You invited her, I tagged along.”

He let out a chuckle, “Little Livvy?” Kamryn’s heart sank, he even had a pet name for her, already?

“Yeah, you should really go find her.”

Kisame shook his head, “I think you’ve made a mistake, Deidara invited her here, he dragged me along.” He let out a laugh. “What are the odds that this would happen?”

Kamryn’s heart skipped a beat, it wasn’t Kisame that Liv was pining after? A grin spread to her face, and finally her drink arrived. She took a sip of it, before turning back to Kisame, about to reply over the music.

“Kamryn~” Olivia enveloped Kamryn from behind, surprising the woman. “I see you’ve met Kisame,”She poked Kamryn in the side lightly, wiggling her brows at the blonde.

“Something like that,” Kamryn replied, before Olivia interrupted her.

“This is Deidara,” She bubbly pointed to a blonde man who stood behind her, “And his rude friend Hidan.”

Hidan cursed at the girl, but it was drowned out by the music.

“Oh.” Kamryn let out a giggle, recalling her mistake, and slight panic. “Nice to meet you.”

The man just nodded, not bothering to yell over the music.

“Well, we're gonna go dance!” Olivia proclaimed, grabbing Deidara by the hand and pulling him out to the dance floor. Hidan looked a bit angry, and confused with himself, before he silently left Kamryn and Kisame to enjoy each other’s company.

“You didn’t strike me as the clubbing type.” Kamryn tried to make conversation with Kisame, but it was hard over the loud music.

“I’m not,” He frowned and shrugged, “You don’t really seem to be either.”

“Nope.” She let out a sigh, but finished off her drink.

“Then lets go.” He gave a devilish grin, and gave her a wink.

Not entirely sure what he meant by the statement, Kamryn still desperately wished to leave this place so she stood from her seat. “Ok.” She sat downs some money for he drink and quickly made her way out of the club, Kisame following, taking in the view of her in the tight fitting clothes.

Once outside, Kamryn let out a loud sigh of relief. “So glad to be out of there!” She smiled back at Kisame, catching his eyes move from her rear to her face. With any other man, Kamryn would be offended, but she felt a pang of pride as he seemed to flush a little bit at being caught.

A smile curled up onto her lips as she stopped to let the man catch up with her. Maybe this outfit wasn’t a bad idea after all. He was obviously interested in her, and Kamryn was now in a mood to flirt. She hooked her arm around his, surprising him a bit, but he straightened himself quickly.

“Where to?” She almost purred out as she looked up at the taller man from under her lashes.

She was almost a different person from the last time they met, confidence oozed from her this time around, and it was his turn to be the flustered, nervous one.

“Uh,” He gulped, “Coffee?”

Kamryn let out a small laugh, leading the way, it was unusual to get coffee so late but she was sure some places were still open this late on a Friday night.


End file.
